Let me introduce to you, Wendolin
by Valach
Summary: Wendolin is a character I don't feel was fully developed in the Tin Man series, I'm sure it was because time did not permit. He can be seen at maker 1:02:24 dressed in black standing at the bar, looking pale as most of the unwanted do.
1. Wendolin I don't own anything either

It was 100 degrees as he sat beneath a willow tree "This trees tear's don't care, they just hang there and refused to fall." Wendolin gibed as he squeezed his grasshopper and once more inhaled the meaning of life, then held it... held it... held it... then it held him.

Wendolin, bleary eyed, roused to the scent of freshly cut daffodils, feeling little, and understanding less. As he shook the glitter off his clothes, he became aware of a subtle whirring noise just beneath the perceptible darkness.

"whir, whir, whir"

"who's there?" Queried Wendolin

"Whir, whir whir"

"Sorceress Azkadellia, I should have known it was you!"

"Whir, whir, whir"

"Yes, sorceress; he was there."

"_Whir, whir whir"_

"No, I didn't"

"Whir, whir, whir?"

"Because everyone was watching him the whole time, then your vapors overtook me"

"Whir, whir, whir!"

"No Madame Sorceress, I was talking about the drug you created"

"Whir, whir, whir?"

"I believe he still has no idea DG is back"

"Whir, whir, whir, clik clik"

"I'm sorry Sorceress, what?

"Clik clik clik vroooom"

"I'm not sure I understand"

"........."

"hello?" Wendolin searched the darkness for his dark master (after all, wasn't that where she should be?)

"......"

Feeling a little damp, he gained enough realization to recognize the unfortunate side effect of getting high on Azkadellia's vapors, and stood up to run to the bathroom intending to wash off his clothing. "thunk". He fell to the floor; having forgotten he couldn't see anything, he'd stood part way up and smashed the back of his head into the excruciatingly low ceiling. After letting the pretty butterflies escape his visual field, he slowly righted himself and began to creep forward. No luck that way, he felt a very firm wall in front of his rather diminutive personage and right angled himself to be traveling parallel with the cold hard object. Keeping one hand on the smooth slick surface, he traced his way to the corner of the room in a half-crouched position. Upon reaching this pivot point, he thought "screw it, I'm too old for this" and went down to a prone position. He then crawled on his belly (as if there were anything else he could crawl on, on second thought ... let's just keep him on his belly) for the next few feet, and hit a wall. Feeling trapped, and afraid, Wendolin cried out, "Sorceress, where did you go?"

Realizing she had most likely betrayed him and joined forces with the younger sister of the being she inhabited, Wendolin decided to do the only rational thing he could do... sit down, and wait to be rescued. After several hours had been through various stages of lunacy; he had licked both of the walls of his 4 walled cell clean, and there was no longer any of the delicious daffodil scent. With every breath of sweet dank air the vapors were beginning to exit his body, being replaced by the horrible realization of where he was.

The seeker rounded the corner, and found Wendolin in such a dismal state, he could do nothing to watch and wait for the lackey to return to the reality of his miserable existence. While he awaited said return, the seeker noted 3 things in particular about Wendolin. He had been 1. blindfolded. 2. stripped naked, and 3. there used to be a locust of some sort in his hands, now it was a locust with insides out. The seeker strained to put these 3 clues together but could not find any logical explanation for why this cretin was in his current state.

"Seeker!" came the call of Airofday "I have another taker on the Ahamo scheme".

"Not now Anna, can't you see I am at present dealing with a... well a situation"

"Yes seeker, I will find you at a later time"

"Now, Wendolin might I ask what you've been doing?"

"Azkadellia? You look much taller, and less like a woman I'd be striving to win the heart of".

"Damn it Wendolin, I told you never to call me that"

"Seeker?"

"Yes, Seeker... La de dah you're back to your senses yet again! I can't stand the incompetence around here, remind me why I hired you."

"You hired me to keep tabs"

"Shut up, that was rhetorical"

"no it wasn't."

"And what makes you think you would know that? I'm the one stating the question here"

"I have been told I have an excellent sense of humor while on the vapors, and that wasn't funny"

"Not hysterical, rhetorical"

"Whatever that means, can you save me from this prison Seeker?"

"How did you end up in such a miserable state? As if I honestly care to hear your convoluted explanation"

"Well you see, I had been walking down one of the less than reputable streets in central city, boy there sure are a lot of them; sorry but I have no idea which one it actually was. I saw a lot of flashing lights surrounding a promise of infinite wisdom, and well I just couldn't resist."

"Let's start from the beginning shall we? Why the grasshopper"

"I think I thought I saw him cry by the side of the road... because he was lonely"

"so you picked him up, and carried him with you to the flashing lights promising infinite wisdom?"

"No... Yes... slow down, ask me one question at a time"

"You picked him up?"

"yes"

"You carried him with you to the flashing lights that promised infinite wisdom?"

"no, the lights were surrounding the promise of infinite wisdom"

"By Ozma, you really are strung out aren't you... You're worse than usual Wendolin, and that's saying a lot"

"It's not saying as much as I had to take to get to this place"

"okay moving on"

"I want to stay here, I'm naked"

"Exactly what I wanted to move onto"

"My naked body?"

"Gods no!!!" exclaimed the seeker as he caught his foot just before it jumped out to kick the lowlife, "Wendolin, why are you naked?"

"Naked?"

"Yes"

"Naked, naked, naked... I thought they were Azkadellia's body guards" Wendolin paused, a pained look coating his vacant face as the horrible memories came trickling back, "they weren't".

"Please I beg you, don't even attempt to divulge, I will assume the blindfold played into event"

"No, that was Anna's idea"

"Get up Wendolin, I've changed my mind, and really don't care how you ended up here...or why the lonely grasshopper is dead, please tell me some news of Azkadellia."

"She's less amiable to me"

"So you mean she doesn't even let you get to the palace gate, damn it Wendolin; when I hired you as my spy, I didn't want to be fed" The seeker began mimicking Wendolin using his hands, while talking with a scrunched up face, "She's less amiable to me".

"Forgive me Seeker, I'm still a bit high" as Wendolin composed himself, "Zero's planning to move to the frozen palace, because some girl went there"

Despite years of waiting hoping and praying for news of this sort, the Seeker remained unsurprised, and made sure not to seem impressed by Wendolin's information. "That's all you got? How much do I pay you, and that's the sort of meaningless information you pass on to me? For the love of Ozma, I should have you strung up in your current state and paraded around the realm of the unwanted."

"Been there, done that"

"Wendolin, I honestly don't know about you sometimes." The seeker let a lopsided grin escape from his resolved countenance and he flipped the whelp another weeks wage.

"One last thing Seeker, Can you please call Anna by her stage name, it get's confusing when you don't call her Airofdays"

"Wendolin, 3 syllables or 2?"

"What?"

"Nevermind", the Seeker exasperatedly grunted as he turned around to search out Anna, the Airofdays.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendolin watched as The Seeker, blurry as he was, merged with the wall as he turned the corner.

"What a horrible wretched man I am" the audible thought seeped through clenched teeth.

He tested his new theory regarding his current physical location, and reached one hand above him to find the grate, which led to the door of an upstairs apartment. He felt more than a bit embarrassed about earlier assuming he was trapped in a magical prison box constructed by Azkadellia; purposed for his demise. Noting again the still cool and damp brick walls he pondered briefly what that daffodil scent may have been. However after a few moments of contemplation, he determined some things about last night were better left locked in the recesses of his bruised brain.

As he slowly rolled out from under the overhang, wendolin realized it was a very bad idea as the last of his tenuous equilibrium crashed out his ear and shattered on the ground. Wendolin then felt his equilibrium paying him back for not being more careful when using the vapors, as it pricked into his arm. Wendolin shot upright with the realization he had been rolling on broken glass, no his equilibrium. Fortunately for all of us, Wendolin had been able to roll free of the overhang, and this time did not hit his head. As his head levitated, attached to his neck by a string. Wendolin began to walk; head following on a trail behind his body, much in the same way of a balloon. After an undocumented portion of substantial time passed he managed to stagger to the entrance of the alley in which he'd awoken.

Still naked and now a bit hungry, Wendolin decided to sit down to conserve energy. As he contemplated his loathly position, he noted the realm of the unwanted was bustling as ever with the sights and sounds of sin. It had been years since he lived in the underground haven for those of unsavory character, yet some things never change. As he watched a call girl walk past him and pause at the corner of his alley, a new wave of nausea struck him. Maybe it was the perfume she wore, or maybe it was the lack of senses he was experiencing. Whichever one was more overpowering was to blame for him doubling over and losing what little he had left in his stomach.

"Say pretty boy" came the sweet, chiming voice of the call girl, "I can see you're in need of a friend"

(For the love of Ozma) Wendolin thought, (can't a man even wretch down here without becoming a call girls' next mark?) "bug off." Wendolin exhaled.

"No, I know a man who needs to share his troubles when I see one"

"You must have me mistaken for someone else"

Placing her arm around Wendolin's shoulders, she wrapped him in her mink robe whispering to him, "Wendolin, I know where you were last night, and who you truly serve. If you want to live, come with me now!"

Baffled by this inconceivable turn of events, Wendolin was left little choice but to walk with the woman. As she led him through a series of turns his tattered mind could not keep track of, she attempted to explain more of her role in this story than what Wendolin's decreased cognition allowed him to absorb. His mind was a sieve, and the few pieces of information he was able to digest were as follows. Firstly, Agomera was the name of his new found friend. B, if he didn't act fast he was certain The Seeker would do worse than he had jokingly threatened to do in the last chapter. Tres, Ms. Azkedillia would be informed of his cavorting with The Seeker, a man known to have ties with Ahamo, although why that was a bad thing escaped Wendolin. IVtlhy, She had been watching Wendolin for some time now.

Agomera pushed the creaky door open, and slowly escorted Wendolin into the entryway. There were stairs to the right, and a long hallway in front of them. The wooden architecture seemed reminiscent of Wendolin's parents house. She led him to a large bath, and unfurled her cloak from around him. Taking her hand for balance, Wendolin stepped gingerly into the shallow pool of water. After assisting him to sit, Agomera left to retrieve a cool glass of Ambrosia's water; the existence of this liquid was only rumor. It was also rumored to have anti-hallucinogenic properties.

Upon her return, Wendolin was not producing bubbles despite his face being in the water. She gently placed the glass of Ambrosia's water down and entered the pool with Wendolin. Tipping his head back, she checked his breathing. Despite her hopes, he made no notable respiration. Knowing she couldn't have another dead body turn up at her abode - and realizing the implications if said man were found to have been strung out on vapors in her pool - she quickly straddled him and began to breath for Wendolin.

While in this compromising position, Airofdays walked through the door followed by The Seeker. Unfortunately, Wendolin had chosen this time to return to consciousness. With the realization that he wasn't dreaming, and Agomera was not Azkedillia he weakly shoved her away.

For a brief moment Wendolin was clear, and mumbled "Umgh, no Agomera", then hurt and disbelief shaded his tone, "That's not what I came her for, were you trying to trick me... I was naked when I met you, how did you expect me to pay you?"

Seeing this segment unfold, Airofdays shrieked and lowered her posture while gracefully closing the door, and seamlessly shifted into a head long bull rush toward the pool. "Not in my house Agomera!"

Baffled by the scene unfolding here - and really wanting no part of it - The Seeker inched his way along the wall toward the stairs. Several splinters of the dry wall flaked off and fell to the ground as he attempted unsuccessfully to become part of the wall.

Agomera sloshed as quickly as she could through the shallow water in an attempt to evade the oncoming crazy lady. Realizing she would not extricate herself from the shallow pool in time to escape Airofdays claws, Agomera let her legs give out as she took a deep breath. Airofdays sailed across the pool head long into a sofa on the other side of the room. Agomera stood back up and continued her escape from the ensnarement of speed reduction. Just as she pulled herself out of the pool, she noted Airofdays bearing down on her once more and she jumped to the ground. This time the stunt had been performed prematurely, and Airofdays simply had to adjust her aim to collide with Agomera. Just as she was about to make the first swipe, she noticed the man had stood up in the pool and was clapping with a gleeful smile on his face.

As Airofdays paused staring at Wendolin, Wendolin's resolve faded and his expression quickly shifted from one of enjoyment to one of fear. "Understand, Airofdays, that I hold you in the highest of regards" Wendolin stammered, "and that if I had even the slightest idea this was your house, I would have turned round and run prior to climbing the steps."

Airofdays lowered her claws, but did not stand from her dominating position atop Agomera. Now looking at the face of Agomera, she squeezed her knees on either side of her prey's head and spat out, "Talk!"


End file.
